The Man in the Red Coat, Adventure on the Isle of Colors
Senshi's first day in the Grand Line didn't end like she expected it to. She gains an unlikely ally, former bounty hunter Burakku, who is more mystery than anything. Whle having someone to watch her back is something she needs, Burakku's presense brings some unforseen consequences. The Grand Line, The Shifting Tide Burakku: 'A Gryffon is a mythological animal with the head and wings of an eagle, and the body, tail, and feet of a lion. It's bone structure, however is very light, allowing for flight, and easy maneuverability. '''Senshi: ' (has anger symbol on forehead) That still doesn't answer my question. She is standing in the middle of hold, gesturig to all the empty crates, barrels, and food containers in the storage room of the Tide. 'Senshi: '''WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Burakku held up his hands defensively, then began to explain. 'Burakku: ' A bird requires alot of calories to be able to fly. Since I am, well (flaps wings slightly) a bird man almost 24-7, I require alot of food to sustain a healthy metabolism. 'Senshi: ' But eating TWO MONTHS of food in TWO WEEKS!!!! That's RIDICULOUS!!!!! Burakku looks down and rubs the back of his head. 'Burakku: ' Okay, I'm sorry. I probably should have warned you about that fact when I came on board. 'Senshi: ' You THINK?! Burakku pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. This wasn't going to end well. 'Burakku: ' We're almost to the first Island on our trip through the Grand Line. It shouldn't take long to get there. Senshi started to say something, then thought about. Eventually, she just grumbled, stomping back on deck, her stomach making some very interesting sounds. Burakku followed her as she brought out a map of the Grand Line. It wasn't very elaborate, but it was enough to point out the first couple of islands on the line. 'Senshi: ' From what I can tell, our course is taking us here. She points to a small island with a smattering of small villages. The island is named Lysteria. 'Burakku: ' Lysteria.... I've heard of that place. It's said to be a very prosperous island. they have rich soil for crops, so there's alot of fresh fruits and vegetables. It shouldn't be hard to get some food. 'Senshi: ' Our best bet would be this village on the southern part of the Island. It's the largest, so we'd be able to blend in easil...... She looks at Burakku, with his large black wings and creepy black eyes. 'Burakku: ' I can tuck my wings in around my body, then cover them with a shirt. I can also wear a pair of sun glasses to cover my eyes. Senshi nods. 'Senshi: ' As for the ship, we don't have a Jolly Roger, so we shouldn't have to worry about the ship being impounded because of it being a pirate ship. 'Burakku: ' But isn't it a pirate ship? Senshi glares at Burakku 'Senshi: ' Former........ Former pirate ship. I refuse to be a pirate. 'Burakku: ' But, in a way you already are. I mean, you have a bounty, your sailing on the high seas, and your starting a crew. Senshi glares at Burakku. 'Senshi: '''I let you stay because I figured I could use someone to watch my back. I am NOT starting a crew, I am NOT a pirate, I am a warrior of the highest caliber- '''Burakku: '- "Who will one day be the Greatest Female Warrior and one day make my Brothers proud." I know. 'Senshi: ' Don't mock me bird-boy. Just to the rear, starboard side of the Tide, a small boat sails just out of sight. A figure, draped in a red coat, is watching as the two not-pirates start beating each other up. The figure holds up a den den mushi speaker to his mouth. '????: '''I found them. '''Den Den Mushi: '''Good. Proceed as planned. '????: 'Yes sir. ''The figure puts down the Den Den mushi, staring back at the two sailors. '????: '''Soon... Lysteria ' Senshi: 'WOW!! So this is Lysteria... ''The island was beautiful, covered in multi-colored trees that had so many colors that the entire island looked like a huge rainbow. Senshi was absolutely flabbergasted at all the colors. Burakku came up behind her, tucking his large wings into a large trench coat. He saw her large, child-like smile and smirked. 'Burakku: '''Lysteria is known as the as the Rainbow Island. The Iridum Quercums, or Rainbow Oaks, can only grow in Lysteria's temperate climate. Their unique, and, I will admit, quite beautiful. ''Senshi turns to him, not losing her grin. 'Senshi: ' For a former Bounty Hunter, you know alot about plants. 'Burakku: ' This one guy offered me 60,000 beri to bring him one of these trees. I looked it up and told him it was impossible. He stiffed me. Senshi chuckled as they pulled the Shifting Tide up to the docks. As they entered, Burakku readjusted his coat, then straightened his glasses. 'Burakku: ' How do I look? 'Senshi: ' Almost...... Normal. As they walked through the small village, a few people stared at the new comers. They'd had problems with pirates before, but these two just appeared to be travelers. Odd travelers, but just travelers. The two just walked through, purchasing the occasional supplies, as well as a very large lock. As they walked past a small street market, a man spoke up. 'Street Vendor: ' Excuse me... Can I offer you some free samples of my Iridum Fruit Pie? Senshi stopped to look at the pie with multicolored fruit.She looked skeptical, remembering that her devil fruit had been multi colored. 'Senshi: ' What fruit is in this? 'Street Vendor: ' Iridum Fruit. The fruit from the Rainbow Oaks. They're the best fruits on the island. Senshi takes a tentative bite, then smiles. 'Senshi: ' Delicious! I am definately buying some of this fruit for our journey! Hey Bird-Boy! You have got to try this! She looked back at Burakku, who was staring at a cluster of trees near the outskirt of the village. Senshi elbowed him and he blinked, turning back towards her. 'Senshi: ' Come on Bird-Boy. Don't space out on me. After all, you got us into our little, supplies dilemma, so you're going to help me get us out. 'Burakku: ' Sorry Sen..... I thought I saw something. 'Street Vendor: ' Probably an Iris Bird. Depending on what tree its eggs were laid in, that's what color it is. Burakku didn't look convinced, but shrugged, turning back to the cluster of trees. 'Burakku: ' You're probably right. I'm sure it was nothing. As Burakku turned away again, the scene changes to the same red coated figure from the ship hidden behind a tree. That had been too close. One of his targets had nearly spotted him and given away his position. Luckily, the female seemed to be entranced in the local cuisine. Too bad he hadn't gotten a good look at either of them. The boy's jacket covered up the lower part of his face and the glasses covered his eyes, so he wasn't recognisable. The girl, she'd been either too far away, or facing in the wrong direction. He hadn't gotten a look at her face the entire time he'd been tailing them. Luckily, night would fall soon, and then he'd be able to get this business over with, and return to what he wanted to do. The figure pulled out a golden locket shaped like a heart. He then clutches it, tucks it back into his coat, then gets up, following his quarry Nightfall That night, Senshi and Burakku load up the last of the barrels of fresh food, meat, and lots of fresh water. There were also several fruit pies in the fridge, and several crates of the fruits among the supplies. 'Senshi: ' And.... There. That should be enough. As Senshi closed the door, Burakku begrugedly hands her the large lock she purchased earlier that day. 'Burakku: ' Did you have to buy a lock for the storage room? Senshi closes the lock and smiles. 'Senshi: ' Yep! That way, I actually have some food to eat. 'Burakku: ' You know I'll most likely break down the door. 'Senshi: ' You do, I'll tie you to the anchor and toss you in the sea. Burakku winced, knowing her threat was true. As they get back on deck, Senshi stretches high. 'Senshi: ' *Yawn* I'm exhausted. Let's get to bed. 'Burakku: '''Mind if we stop at that inn up the street instead? We're going to be here at least another day. That's when the Log Pose resets. '''Senshi: ' How do you know? 'Burakku: ' I asked one of the street vendors while you were out buying meat. Senshi smiled, then nodded. 'Burakku: ' Good. Let's go. As the two go to check into a small inn, the man tailing them all day sits in the back corner of a small tavern on the edge of town, looking out the window. A few hours after they go in, his Den Den Mushi rings. He picks it up. '????: '''Is it time? '''Den Den Mushi: '''Yes. It's time. You know what to do. '????: ' Capture or kill. '''Den Den Mushi: ' Good. Do not fail. Bring me their heads, with or without the bodies, to Hunter's Peak once you're done. '????: ' Yes sir. The figure hung up, then set a few beri on the table to pay for his meal. He then walked down the road to the small inn. As he walked in the door, the little bell rang. The innkeeper smiled from where he was behind the counter. 'Innkeeper: ' Good Evening. How can I help you? '????: ' Two people....... girl..... and boy. 'Innkeeper: '''I'm sorry... You're going to have to be more specific. '????: 'Came earlier..... green hair..... large coat... ''The innkeeper thought for a moment. 'Innkeeper: ' Well.... The was that Mr. Yomi and his cousin Sen. Are they who you're looking for? '????: '''Yes. '''Innkeeper: ' Second floor, two doors down, on the left. Would you like me to tell them you're coming? The man was already walking towards the stairs '????: ' No .......... I'll tell them. The figure walks up the stairs without another word, reaching the second floor. He turns left, and goes to the second door on the right. He tests the knob, finding the door unlocked. '' '????: 'Idiot.... ''He slips in, then carefully closes the door. As he tiptoes into the room, he hears a familiar voice. 'Burakku: ' I thought I saw you lurking behind those trees. The figure freezes as Burakku lights a lamp. He's still in his disguise, his sword in his lap and he's smirking. '????: ' Who are you? 'Burakku: ' Oh come on partner. Don't tell me you don't recognize me. I'm hurt. '????: ' Should I? Burakku lets out a sigh, then shrugs out of the jacket, spreading his wings. He then takes off the glasses, setting them on the bedside table, and revealing his soulless black eyes. The figure blinks and steps back. '????: '''Burakku? '''Burakku: ' Long time no see Sharpshooter. It's been what, two years? 'Sharpshooter: ' 3. You've changed. Burakku flexes his wings a little, and stretches himself. 'Burakku: ' Yeah, an entire marine fleet after you will do that to you. What about you? Are you still Boss Jei's lapdog, or have you been working for a different hunter group? 'Sharpshooter: ' Boss Jei. Burakku chuckles. It was then that Sharpshooter noticed that the room was empty, except for Burakku. 'Sharpshooter: ' Where is she? 'Burakku: ' You mean Sen? She's in the next room over. Did you honestly think we'd share the same room? She's a girl, and my captain, even if she won't admit it yet. Sharshooter scowled, then reached for his pistol. As he did, Burakku picks up his sword 'Burakku: ' I wouldn't do that if I were you. 'Sharpshooter: ' My guns are faster... you know this... don't try me 'Burakku: ' One, that is the most I have ever heard you say in one sentence. Two, Who said anything about my sword? ''Sharshooter is confused, but then, Burakku's hands became large claws, almost like eagle claws. He quickly scratches his claws in the air, narrowly missing Sharpshooter's face. Sharpshooter just barely dodges. He then draws his gun, aiming it at Burakku. '' ''BANG!!'' Seconds before letting off a shot, Burakku dodges, so the shot ends up going into the bed. Sharpshooter kicks his foot for a second, pissed that he hadn't remembered. 'Sharpshooter: ' Soru..... Damn...... Burakku appears behind him, attempting to rake at his back. Sharpshooter dodges, Lifting his pistol and firing three consecutive shots. ''BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!'' Burakku dodged and weaved, avoiding the bullets. 'Sharpshooter: ' Didn't know......... you had...... Haki. 'Burakku: ' I don't. It's useful, but unnesssecary. He rakes at the air again, this time, connecting with Sharpshooter's shoulder. he ends of ripping off part of his red coat, but not breaking skin '''Sharpshooter: '''Close- ''BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG''!! ''Four of the five shots connect with Burakku, grazing his left leg, his right arm, and the tip of his wings. The fourth goes right through his side'.'' 'Sharpshooter: '-But no cigar Burakku hisses in pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming, slumping to the ground. Sharpshooter clicks his pistol, then realizes he's out of ammo Sharpshooter walked over, placing his fingers in shape of a gun. His hand morphed into a real pistol as he put it right up against Burakku's forhead. 'Burakku: '''Heh....... Almost forgot...... Your a Devil fruit user yourself. You ate the Dangen Dangen no mi. ''He coughs up a little blood, then looks up at Sharpshooter. 'Burakku: ' You're going to kill me arent you? 'Sharpshooter: ' Sorry..... Orders. He cocks the pistol, but before he can let a shot off, the door leading to Senshi's room opens and a groggy Senshi steps into the room. Her hair is hanging in her face and she's wearing nothing but her dark green night gown, the same one she wore when she fought Captain Hebi. As she yawns and rubs her eyes, she groans. 'Senshi: ' For pete sake Burakku keep it down in here. It sounds like you're shooting up the.... place? She stops rubbing her eyes and looks around. She looks at the destroyed furniture, at the bullet holes in the wall, and at Sharpshooter pointing a gun at Burakku. She brushes her hair behind her ears, rubbing her eyes again. It is then that Sharpshooter gets a good look at Senshi's face and he's completely frozen. '''Sharpshooter's Thoughts: Oh my God.......... Is this......... No way....... Senshi finally snaps out of her surprised funk, and turns her hand into a hammer. She gets into a fighting stance and her hair starts to turn red around the roots. Senshi: 'Let......Him...... Go. ''Completely dazed, Sharpshooter slowly backs away, returning his hand to normal. He raises his arms slowly, not taking his eyes off of Senshi '''Sharshooter: Wh-who....... are you? Senshi jabbed one of her hammers in his direction. Senshi: I should be asking you! Why are you here?! Why did you attack Burakku?! Burakku slowly stood up, leaning heavily on the wall. Seeing that, Senshi looked concerned and went to help him. Sharpshooter remained frozen, completely surprised at seeing Senshi. Senshi, however, is preoccupied by Burakku and his injuries. Senshi: Damn..... Are you alright? Burakku coughs, and blood comes out. Burakku: *koff koff* I've had worse...... Senshi: There was a doctor up the road. Let's get you patched up. She then turned to Sharpshooter, looking at him murderously. Senshi: This isn't over. She helps Burakku out of the room, leaving Sharpshooter alone and speechless. Sharpshooter: Not possible......... She looks.... almost exactly...... like her......... Like......... A flash of a face goes through his head, an image of a girl with brown hair and a big smile, though we can't see her eyes yet. Sharpshooter: Need..... to see her...... again. He then walks out of the destroyed hotel room, watching Senshi from a distance once more. The Lysterian Hospital Burakku: Gnnh..... Doctor: 'Just hang on one second. '''Burakku: '''Ahhhhhh..... '''Doctor: '''Stop thrashing... You'll only make it worse. '''Burakku: '''GRAHHHHHH!!!! ''The doctor pulled out out the bullet lodged in Burakku's side, showing it to him. 'Doctor: ' There we go. It's finally out. Burakku pants heavily, and it sweating like crazy 'Burakku: ' *pant pant* Whoop-de-doo 'Doctor: ' Now I need to clean the wound, sew it shut, then bandage it. Burakku groaned, leaning back in his pillow. As the doctor left to take care of gathering supplies, Senshi came to talk to Burakku. 'Senshi: ' How bad? 'Burakku: ' Bullet didn't hit any major organs or arteries. Doc says I'll be fine. 'Senshi: ' Good. Burakku noticed how tensed she looked and laughed. 'Burakku: '''Getting all worried about me? ''Senshi just shrugs, not meeting Burakku's eye. 'Senshi: ' You're the closest thing to a friend I've got. Burakku has a pained laugh. 'Burakku: '''Just yesterday I was a nuisense and a person to watch your back. '''Senshi: ' Yesterday? 'Burakku: ' yeah. It's midnight. Senshi looked at a clock on the wall, surprised to see what he said was true. Burakku just shrugged, wincing afterwards 'Burakku: ' Don't worry about me Sen..... I'm fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be better. Senshi chuckles. 'Senshi: ' heh..... My brother Zoro use to say that. And he always did get better. Senshi was still tense, and she was looking out the window, subtle anger on her face. Burakku recognized the look instantly. 'Burakku: ' I know what you're going to do.... And I know I can't stop you.... Just promise me something. Senshi looks back at him, hands clenching and unclenching. 'Senshi: ' Yeah? He closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep. 'Burakku: ' Don't kill him. Meanwhile, watching through the small window in Burakku's room, Sharpshooter stood there, staring at Senshi as she walked out of the room. He turned away from the window, and slid down against the wall. He was completely dumbfounded. This girl.... She acted just like SHE did, talks the way She did. How could something like this be even possible? ''BALOOP BALOOP BALOOP BALOOP'' Sharpshooter nearly jumped as his thoughts are interrupted by the baby den den mushi in his pocket. He picks it up and answers. 'Sharpshooter: '''Sharpshooter. '????: ' It's Boss Jei. What are you doing?! '''Sharpshooter: '''Scouting...... Will have them soon. ''There was a snort on the other end of the Den Den Mushi. 'Sharpshooter: '''You doubt me? '''Boss Jei: ' My subordinates have informed me that you nearly had them once already, but let them both escape. Is this true? Sharpshooter glares at the snail. He leans in closer, his teeth clenched, and anger evident in his voice. 'Sharpshooter: ' You were spying? 'Boss Jei: ' They are a very valuable target. We can't lose them. Bring them in. 'Sharpshooter: ' I.... I can't..... She- Bos jei began to mock him. 'Boss Jei: ' "She looks like Justine" I know I know. The mention of Justine's name sent pangs of sadness rushing through him. That same face from earlier flashes in his mind. Sharpshooter clenches his fist around a fistfull of his coat in anger. 'Sharpshooter: '''Then why- '''Boss Jei: ' Because, I figured by now you would have gotton over her demise by now. Your precious Justine is dead. Deal with it, and get the job done. The den den mushi clicks and Sharpshooter stares at the den den mushi. He then stands up up and hurls it across the alley way screaming. 'Sharpshooter: ' GRAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ''There's the sounds of the Den Den Mushi being caught in midair and Sharpshooter turns. Before he can even react, something punches him so hard, he goes flying across the alleyway and into a large trashcan. '' ''BANG!! CRASH!!'' The sound of hollow metal being struck reverberated though the entire alley. Sharpshooter is completely dazed and he almost passes out. He manages to fight it though, and slowly stands up. As he does so, Senshi is standing there, holding the den den mushi in her hand. She sets it on a barrel carefully, then turns to Sharpshooter. 'Senshi: ' I know these things can keep us connected to people, but their still living creatures. You should treat them with respect. ''She then starts walking towards Sharpshooter. He can almost feel the anger pouring off of her, and her hair is turning red with every step. '' '''Senshi: I told you this wasn't over. You should have run while you had the chance. Sharpshooter smirks slightly, then Senshi punched him across the face. He is sent back a step as she follows up with another punch. Sharpshooter throws his arms up, defending his face. Senshi repeatedly strikes his arms, each time, his arms cave in slightly. Frustrated that her punches aren't having the desired effect, she does a fast headstand and spin kicks, sending Sharpshooter flying into the wall. he bounces off, falling to his knees. Sharpshooter: 'GAH!! ''He slowly stands up as Senshi knees him in the face. His head shoots upwards and her fists come down and send him to his knees again. 'Senshi: '''Fight back! Attack me!! '''Sharpshooter: '''NO!! ''Senshi is surprised by his resistance in fighting her, but quickly regains composure. She grabs the collar of his coat, yanking him up so he meets her eyes. 'Senshi: '''Who are you and why do you want to kill Burakku? ''Sharpshooter is gasping for breath, his vision blurry. 'Sharpshooter: '''Di-didn't.... w-want to ..... '''Senshi: '''For a man who didn't want to kill him, you sure tries awful hard. '''Sharpshooter: '''Orders......... '''Senshi: '''Orders from whom? ''Sharpshooter doesn't answer the question. Senshi gets mad. '''Senshi: '''ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!!! WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!! '''Sharpshooter: '''B-Bounty.... Hunter.... '''Senshi: Your a BOUNTY HUNTER!!! You're after Burakku's BOUNTY!!! Sharpshooter is seconds from losing consiousness, but is able to utter a few words. Sharpshooter: N-not just his..... Y-yours....T-t-too......... With that, his eyes closes and his hands, which had been trying to break Senshi's grip, slid down and went limp. Senshi dropped him and he crumbled to the ground. Senshi pokes him with a sticks, then growls. Senshi: 'Great... NOW what?! ''She thinks about it, and draws her knife out of her boot. She kneels down and places the blade against Sharpshooter's neck. 'Senshi: '''If I let him live, he'll just go after us again. ''The knife stays against his skin. 'Senshi: '''You can't let him kill your friend. And you know he'll do it. ''Her hand begins to shake, and finally, she just sighs and puts it away. 'Senshi: '''Me and my bleeding heart... ''She throws Sharpshooter over her shoulder, walking out of the alleyway. Meanwhile, back in Burakku's room, the doctor has finished stitching his side, as well as bandaging the other injuries he got in the fight. 'Doctor: '''There we go. That should be the last of them. '''Burakku: '''Thanks Doc. ''As the doctor gathers up his equipment and supplies, he looks at Burakku. '' '''Doctor: '''Mr. Yomi... How exactly did this happen? ''Burakku sighed, bringing his cover story to mind. 'Burakku: '''It's like my cousin said: A thief broke into our room and tried to steal what little money we had. When I tried to stop him, he pulled out a gun and shot me. '''Doctor: '''Ah yes.... And the wings? '''Burakku: '''I ate a devil fruit as a kid. Gave me these wings. '''Doctor: '''I see.... You know, until I met you, I thought they were just a myth. '''Burakku: '''Trust me, so was I until these things grew out of my back. ''The two share a chuckle, then the doctor closes his bag. 'Doctor: '''I'm afraid we're gonna have to move you to a different room for now. I have a few other paitients with wounds as well, and yours needs to be watched carefully. '''BUrakku: '''Who am I to argue with you doctor? ''The doctor unlocks the wheels on the bed and rolls Burakku out of the hospital room. As they leave, two doctors come up. 'Doctor 2: '"scuse me. 'Doctor 3: '''We're here to collect this paitient. '''Doctor: '''I'm sorry, but Mr. Yomi here needs to be kept overnight. '''Doctor 2: '''You don't understand. ''The third doctor takes a club and swings it at the first doctor, knocking him to the ground unconsious. 'Doctor 2: '''We're taking "Mr. Yomi" '''Doctor 3: '''Or should we say- ''The two doctors shrug out of the doctor fatigues, revealing standard bounty hunter uniforms for Boss Jei's organization. 'Hunter with Club: '-Burakku Burakku sat up, but almost instantly fell over in pain from his wound. The hunter with the club swings again, knocking Burakku unconsious. 'Hunter: '''That was too easy. '''Hunter with Club: '''Much too easy. Still, one down. '''Hunter: '''One to go. The Shifting Tide ''Very slowly, Sharpshooter stirred. He groaned, and attempted to rub his head, which was pounding. However, he found that he could not. He looked to see that he was on Senshi's ship, tied to the mast. He was quite surprised, but not about being restrained. 'Sharpshooter: ' I'm not dead..... As he flexes his finger to see how tough the knots are, he hears a voice calling out to him. '' '''Senshi: ' Ah... Good.... You're awake. He turned to see her standing there, fully dressed this time, and holding a knife in her hand. Sharpshooter met her eyes an nodded. 'Sharpshooter: ' Didn't kill me.... Senshi shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. 'Senshi: ' Nope. It's not what I do. I don't like hurting people, and I don't kill. If he was able to, Sharpshooter would have done the same. 'Sharpshooter: ' Right...... Not your M.O. Senshi pulled up a barrel and set it up in front of Sharpshooter. She climbed on top of it, sitting prezel style on top of it. 'Senshi: '''Well, now that you're awake, you can answer a few questions I have. '''Sharpshooter: '''Ask. ''Senshi blinked in surprise, but shook it off easily. 'Senshi: '''Who the hell are you? '''Sharpshooter: '''Sharpshooter ''There was an awkward silence as Senshi stared at him, an anime teardrop on her head. 'Senshi: '''Sharpshooter.... ''He nods. 'Senshi: '''That's really your name? '''Sharpshooter: '''One I use. ''Senshi digests that for a second, then just shrugs, brushing it off. 'Senshi: '''Well Sharpshooter, here's my second question. Who hired you to come after us? Who do you work for? '''Sharpshooter: '''Boss Jei. ''Senshi looked confused. 'Senshi: '''Never heard of him. Who is he? '''Sharpshooter: '''Bounty Hunter.... Powerful... Large army.... '''Senshi: '''And you work for him? '''Sharpshooter: '''Not by choice. '''Senshi: '''What do you mean? '''Sharpshooter: '''Don't like hunting... Don't like killing.... '''Senshi: '''Then why do you do it? '''Sharpshooter: '''Only way..... '''Senshi: '''Only way what? '''Sharpshooter: '''Only way.... I can find her... ''Those words struck a cord with Senshi. She instinctively clutches her small stone necklace, the only keepsake she had left of her mother. 'Senshi: '''Who is she? '''Sharpshooter: '........................................ Justine Just saying her name brought a flash of images rushing through his head. Holding her while sitting on the beach, the many picnics they went on, just holding her, and finally, the large fire burning his entire island. A tear rolled down his face as he remembered. Senshi saw this and climbed off the barrel. 'Senshi: '''Hey... It's alright... ''She brushes the tear away. He looks up and sees her smiling. More tears come to his eyes and he looks away. Senshi looks confused. 'Senshi: '''What is it? Did I do something wrong? '''Sharpshooter: '''No........ It's just....... ''He looked down again, then took a deep breath. 'Sharpshooter: '''You..... remind me....... of her....... of Justine. ''Senshi blinked. 'Senshi: '''Really? '''Sharpshooter: '''Yes.... Look..... under my coat ''Senshi undid the first three buttons of Sharpshooter's coat, the only buttons visible under all the rope. She sees the golden heart around his neck. She picks it up, looking at it. 'Senshi: '''it's beautiful... '''Sharpshooter: '''Back. ''Senshi flips it over to find a small inscription. 'Locket: '''To my sharpshooter... With Love, Justine '''Senshi: '''So that's why you go by Sharpshooter. '''Sharpshooter: '''Sort of. '''Senshi: '''What's the other reason? '''Sharpshooter: '''Devil Fruit. ''Senshi nodded. She remembered how when she'd walked in on the fight be tween Burakku and Sharpshooter, she'd thought she'd seen him turn his gun into a hand. 'Senshi's thoughts: '''Good to know I wasn't seeing things. ''As Senshi is about to put the locket back, it opens slightly at her touch. She slowly opens it, and gasps. 'Senshi: '''How.... Who.... Is this.... ''Senshi looked at the inside of the locket. On the left is a small picture of a younger Sharpshooter, smiling, and with light brown hair rather than white. On the right, is a girl. She has bright green eyes, tan skin, and a large smile. Dye her hair from brown to green, and she and Senshi could have been twins. 'Senshi: '''Is that... '''Sharpshooter: '''yes..... ''Now it made sense. Why he wouldn't hit her, why, despite obviously having a weapon on him at all times, he never brought it out, and why he seemed so sheepish around him. 'Senshi: '''Wow.... This must be hard for you. '''Sharpshooter: '''Yes.... Have no idea... '''Senshi: '''Actually, I do. ''Senshi touches her pink stone necklace lightly. 'Senshi: '''This necklace belonged to my mother. It's the only thing I have to remember her. She left me and my brothers when we were very little. She's one of the reasons I set out to sea. '''Sharpshooter: '''To find her... '''Senshi: '''Even if I only find a tombstone, I'll be happy. I'll know she lived.... that she really existed. ''Senshi smiled, as if thinking about what she would do when she found her mother. Sharpshooter smiled as well. 'Senshi: '''But, that's just one of my dreams. I know it will happen one day, and until then, I'm going to do everything in my power to be the kind of daughter she would be proud to have. ''Sharpshooter looked at her and smiled again. As he went to say something. Senshi suddenly straightened. Her eyes went glassy. Sharpshooter looked at her confused. 'Sharpshooter: '''Senshi? ''Something was off. Suddenly, she shakes her head once violently, ''then whips her head around towards Sharpshooter, her face distorted in cold fury.'' Senshi: 'You....... ''Her hair began to turn red with anger. She stalks towards him 'Sharpshooter: '''What did I- ''Before he could continue, Senshi wrapped her hands around his throat, and despite his supposedly metallic body, she began to choke him. He gasps for breath desperately trying to break the ropes binding him '''Senshi: '''You set me up! You slimy, dirty, rotton, no-good- ''She is also interuppted as a large group of black cloaked figures leap out of nowhere onto the deck of the tide. They surround the mast, aiming all manner of weapons at Senshi. ' Sharpshooter immediately knew what was going on.'' 'Sharpshooter: '''No....... '''Bounty Hunter: '''Release Sharpshooter this instant. ''Senshi's hair turned purple, then she releases Sharpshooter. He gasps for breath, coughing and wheezing. As he attempts to regain his breath, Senshi turns to the hunters, her hands becoming hammers again, covering in large, inch long spikes. 'Senshi: '''You just made a very big mistake. ''She runs forward, swinging her hammer fists in large arcs, taking out several began mercilessly attacking the bounty hunters. As hunters dropped like flies, two bounty hunters approach Sharpshooter and begin untying the ropes binding him to the mast. 'Bounty Hunter 1: '''Good job keeping her distracted. '''Bounty Hunter 2: '''Thanks to you, we were able to sneak up quite easily. '''Bounty Hunter 1: '''Just wish we hadn't lost the element of surprise. Still, thanks to you, we'll have her soon. ''Sharpshooter suddenly felt a wash of anger, along with guilt run over him. He had kept her distracted, and now, the Bounty hunters were closing in. One of them gets a lucky shot, and managed to snap a seastone cuff on her wrist. Senshi immediately turns back to normal, though her hair, for some reason is still purple, as well as her eyes. They grab her, wrestling her to the ground and sitting on her. 'Senshi: ' I though you were my FRIEND!! Sharpshooter looks away again, then suddenly, the ropes binding him fall away, releasing him. He stumbles forward slightly. 'Bounty Hunter 2: '''There... Now do your duty and shoot her. ''Sharpshooter turns his hands into duel pistols. He aims them both as Senshi's head, both of them shaking. She glares at him, and growls. 'Senshi: '''Justine would be disappointed. ''Sharpshooter started crying, his hands trembling even harder. Finally, he lowers the guns. 'Sharpshooter: ' No. The then raises them again. ''BANG BANG!!'' The two bounty hunters holding Senshi down suddenly crumbled to the ground. The other hunters look at Sharpshooter in total confusion. Quickly he spins in a circle, firing the entire time. ''BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!' '''BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! 'BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!'' As the last of the hunters fall, Senshi turned to Sharpshooter, watching as he turned his hands back into hands. He turned to face her, and he just spread his arms as if awaiting a blow. He was surrendering. '' ''The purple and red dissolved from Senshi's hair, returning to it's normal green color. She looks at him confused. Senshi: ' Why did you-? '''Sharpshooter: ' Never..... wanted..... this life.......... I quit. Suddenly, one of the hunters startsto wheeze. They turn to see the wheezing bounty hunter on the ground.He was smiling. 'Bounty Hunter: '''Heh...... hehehe '''Senshi: '''Is something amusing? '''Bounty Hunter: '''You.... are.... so dead..... *koff koff hack* '''Sharpshooter: '''How... are you.... not? Bounty Hunter: Do....you.... honestly....think.... that...we're that... stupid? '''Senshi: '''What do you mean? ''The bounty hunter laughs again. 'Bounty Hunter: '''We.... knew.... you were..... going soft..... so... we... planned.... ahead. ''Senshi and Sharpshooter look at each other Senshi: What are you talking about 'Bounty Hunter: '''Think... Sharpshooter...... We always.... Always.... travel... in two teams. This... was just.... one. ''Senshi thought about that, then a sudden realization hit her. 'Senshi: ' BURAKKU!! The Hospital Senshi ran into the hospital, Sharpshooter hot on her heels. There were several nurses, doctors, and patients gathered in a group around someone. Senshi quickly made her way through the crowd to see the doctor who had been treating Burakku slowly sitting up. He was bleeding from a severe headwound. '' '''Senshi: '''Doctor!! ''He looks up at Senshi,and grimances. 'Doctor: '''I'm so sorry Miss Sen... Some ruffians came and bashed me on the head. They took your cousin... ''As Sharpshooter approached from behind her, he saw her green hair take a blueish tinge to it. Senshi sank to the ground, tears filling her eyes. As they led the good doctor off, she started crying. 'Senshi: ' This is all my fault........ I never should have left him alone........ I should've stayed........ Sharpshooter reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, hesitated slightly, then did it. She shuddered slightly, but didn't pull away. As he looked out a nearby window, he saw a large black ship pulling out of the harbor, into the rising sun. The flag had twin pistols and a noose for the emblem, Boss Jei's insignia. He knew where they were going, and he was going to stop them. 'Sharpshooter: ' Senshi....... Senshi stopped crying, looking up. 'Sharpshooter: ' Do you......... want........ to save...... Burakku? Senshi nods. 'Senshi: ' He's the only friend I have...... Sharpshooter nodded, then helped Senshi to her feet. 'Sharpshooter: ' Good. Let's go. Senshi looked at the pose on her wrist. The needle was still pointing in the same direction as when they got on the island. It hadn't reset yet. 'Senshi: '''But the pose... is hasn't reset yet. '''Sharpshooter: ' Don't need it. He holds up an Eternal pose, which is pointing towards the rising sun, and the black ship. 'Sharpshooter: '''We have this. '''Senshi: '''I've heard of those... That's an eternal pose, right? '''Sharpshooter: '''Yes. '''Senshi: '''So what's our heading. '''Sharpshooter: '''Hunter's Peak ''Senshi looked out the window, at the sailing ship, then over at the eternal pose. The blue in her hair vanished, returning to a bright green. 'Senshi: '''Alright. Let's go. ''Sharpshooter and Senshi walked out of the hospital, both with faces filled with determination. As they walked out, Sharpshooter took one final glance out the window. 'Sharpshooter: ' We're coming......... You better watch out...... Uncle. The Next Island, Boss Jei's Office A figure sat in a large office, staring out a window, talking into a den den mushi. This shadowy figure is boss jei. 'Boss jei: ' So..... You have the boy. 'Bounty Hunter: ' Yes sir. We sent a team to reclaim Sharpshooter and the girl, thy shall join us back home shortly. 'Boss Jei: ' Good. Keep the boy secured. I want no mistakes. 'Bounty Hunter: ' Hai. Boss Jei hangs up the Den Den Mushi, staring out the window. '''Boss Jei: Soon..... Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi